Vile's 2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Active)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was an active hurricane season that featured 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The main reason for the increased activity was a significant warming of the tropical Atlantic over the winter, and the dissipation of the El Niño that had formed the previous year. Both factors contributed to above-average hurricane activity. The season officially began on June 1, 2019, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, it should be noted that 2019 was the first season to feature no pre-season activity since the 2014 season. While the strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Karen, the most significant storm was Fernand, which struck the Caribbean as a major hurricane before striking the east coast. There were other significant hurricanes, such as Humberto, Karen, and Olga. Humberto struck the U.S gulf coast as a Category 2 hurricane in early September. Later that month, Karen became the strongest storm of the season, a high-end Category 4 hurricane that later struck Newfoundland as a post-tropical cyclone. Olga became the strongest Atlantic hurricane to form in November since 2001's Hurricane Michelle. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:24/06/2019 till:27/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) From:17/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:TS text:Barry (TS) From:20/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) From:08/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:C1 text:Dorian (C1) From:16/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:Erin (TS) From:24/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:C4 text:Fernand (C4) From:25/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:C1 text:Gabrielle (C1) From:31/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C2 text:Humberto (C2) Barset:Break From:02/09/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:TD text:Nine (TD) From:10/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:C3 text:Imelda (C3) From:16/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C1 text:Jerry (C1) From:18/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:C4 text:Karen (C4) From:24/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TS text:Lorenzo (TS) From:10/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) From:16/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:TS text:Melissa (TS) From:24/10/2019 till:27/10/2019 color:TS text:Nestor (SS) Barset:break From:01/11/2019 till:07/11/2019 color:C4 text:Olga (C4) From:12/11/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a total cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 130, which was well above the normal average. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Systems Tropical Storm Andrea In mid-June, a large monsoonal gyre developed over Central America. In the Pacific, the gyre spawned Hurricane Cosme. However, a low pressure area also developed in the Atlantic, near the northern coast of Honduras. The low moved over the Yucatan Peninsula with little to no development, due to an abundance of wind shear in the Caribbean sea. The low emerged into the bay of Campeche on June 23, and began to rapidly develop in response to favorable upper-level conditions. The following morning, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression One. It did not change much initially, but late that night it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Andrea, as confirmed by recon aircraft. Andrea was slow to intensify, mainly due to increasing wind shear. On June 26, Andrea peaked with winds of 50 mph, before falling victim to the wind shear. Early the next morning, Andrea was downgraded to a tropical depression, as most of the convection was to the east of the center. Despite this, Andrea survived to make landfall in Tamaulipas, Mexico, as a heavily disorganized Tropical Depression. The storm rapidly dissipated, and was declared a remnant low that day. Tropical Storm Barry On July 11, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Initially, models did not support development of the system, as conditions were deemed too unfavorable. The wave battled adverse conditions as it traversed the tropical atlantic, before arriving in an area of low wind shear on July 16. On July 17, the system rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Two, and it intensified into Tropical Storm Barry twelve hours later. Barry quickly intensified to peak winds of 60 mph, before beginning to weaken, in response to dry air and wind shear. Barry entered the Caribbean sea as a weakening tropical storm, and early on July 19, Barry degenerated into a tropical wave. The remnants of Barry later contributed to the development of Tropical Storm Erick. Tropical Storm Chantal During the second week of July, a large trough extended over the United States. As the trough emerged out to sea, a low pressure area developed from the excess convection, over the Bahamas. The low moved erratically, but eventually began to approach Florida. On July 20, the system was upgraded to Tropical Depression Three, due to data from a hurricane hunter aircraft. The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Chantal the following day. During the evening of July 21, Chantal made landfall near Oak Island, North Carolina as a 45 mph Tropical Storm. Interaction with land, as well as dry air, caused Chantal to weaken briefly as it emerged off the coast, but it re-intensified into a tropical storm six hours later. Chantal emerged into the gulf stream, and began to intensify despite moderate wind shear. Chantal peaked on July 23, with winds of 50 mph, before weakening as sea surface temperatures decreased. The next day, Chantal was declared a post-tropical cyclone as it accelerated to the northeast. Hurricane Dorian On July 31, a tropical wave emerged off the western coast of Africa. Initially plagued by strong wind shear, the wave remained poorly defined as it moved across the tropical Atlantic. However, by early August, the wave had move into an area of more favorable conditions, and further orgnaization led to the declarance of the season’s fourth Tropical Depression, on August 8. Later that same day, it intensified into a tropical storm, and was assigned the name Dorian. Dorian intensified slowly in response to mostly favorable conditions, and intensified into a hurricane late on August 10. An eye briefly emerged on satellite as Dorian peaked on August 11, with winds of 80 mph. Dorian than began to weaken, in response to cooler waters. Dorian curved east around a high pressure area and began to accelerate. Dorian briefly slowed down due to a collapse of steering currents, before picking up speed again on August 12. Dorian became a post-tropical cyclone on August 13, as it raced across the far North Atlantic. Tropical Storm Erin On August 9, another tropical wave emerged off Africa. This wave struggled as it traversed the tropical Atlantic, mainly due to high amounts of Saharan air. Convection with the wave waned significantly, and it almost fully dissipated on August 13. However, it survived, and as it approached the lesser Antilles on August 16, it became a tropical depression. The next day, it was upgraded to Tropical storm Erin. While initial forecasts for Erin brought it to hurricane status over the Bahamas, increasing shear, as well as dry air entrainment, caused Erin to remain weak, peaking with winds of 45 mph on August 18. Erin than approached Hispaniola, making landfall on the northern edge of the island as a minimal tropical storm. Interaction with the high mountains further disrupted Erin, and the storm dissipated on August 19. The remnants of Erin brought moisture to south Florida a couple days later. Hurricane Fernand On August 19, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. Unlike the prior two storms, conditions in the tropical Atlantic were more favorable for this wave, and it developed into Tropical Storm Fernand on August 24, about halfway between Cape Verde and the Leeward Islands. Despite low wind shear, dry air in the vicinity kept Fernand from intensifying quicker. A large eye began to develop, and Fernand became a hurricane on August 27. Shortly after being upgraded, Fernand struck the island of Dominica, with winds of 80 mph. Fernand entered the Caribbean Sea, where low shear and warm waters promoted intensification. On August 30, Fernand became a Category 3 major hurricane, the first such hurricane of the season. Fernand reached an initial peak of 120 mph, before weakening due to an eyewall replacement cycle. Fernand began to re-intensify, and reached Category 4 status as it neared Haiti. It did not make landfall, but caused significant rainfall over western Haiti. On August 31, Fernand attained peak intensity with winds of 145 mph. The storm weakened slightly before making landfall in Uvero, Cuba, with 140 mph winds. Fernand weakened significantly, and emerged off the coast as a Category 1 hurricane. Fernand then nearly made landfall in Florida, but remained off the coast. It then re-intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. On September 2, Fernand made landfall over Edisto Beach, South Carolina, as a Category 2 hurricane. The storm continued inland, weakening steadily. Fernand lost all spin as it degenerated into a remnant low on September 3. Hurricane Gabrielle On August 21, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Initially slow to develop due to proximity to Tropical Storm Fernand, it was often struggling against shear produced by the storm. When Fernand continued west, shear decreased and allowed Tropical Depression Seven to form, on August 25. After 24 hours, it intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle. Gabrielle hit an initial peak of 45 mph before shear increased, due to a nearby upper-level low. Gabrielle weakened back to a tropical depression, but began to intensify as the low weakened. On August 29, Gabrielle finally became a hurricane, and peaked later that day, with winds of 90 mph. Gabrielle maintained peak for 12 hours before it entered colder waters. Gabrielle became to accelerate northeast, and on September 1, Gabrielle became a post-tropical cyclone. Hurricane Humberto In late August, a tropical wave interacted with a broad low pressure area situated in the western Caribbean sea. Due to the system's broad nature, and some accompanying dry air, development was slow. It developed into Tropical Depression Eight on August 31, as confirmed by recon. It was slow to intensify initially. On September 1, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Humberto, and began to rapidly intensify as an eye feature became evident. Humberto reached an initial peak of 75 mph, a minimal hurricane, before making landfall in western Cuba. Humberto's initial stint as a hurricane was brief, and it weakened back to a Tropical Storm over Cuba. Humberto made landfall over Cudjoe Key Florida, and later Everglades City, Florida, as a strong tropical storm. Humberto weakened only slightly due to Florida's flat terrain, and continued developing strong convection. The storm pushed off the Florida coast on September 2, where it began to quickly intensify due to favorable atmospheric conditions. Humberto was once again a hurricane on September 3, and it attained Category 2 status on September 4. Not long after, Humberto made a final landfall in Mobile, Alabama at peak intensity. The storm continued inland, weakening gradually. On September 5, the remnants of Humberto dissipated over western Tennessee. Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Tropical Depression Fourteen Tropical Storm Melissa Subtropical Storm Nestor Hurricane Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The names Imelda and Nestor were used for the first time (and in Nestor's case, the only time) this year. Retirement On April 6, 2020, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fernand and Nestor from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Flynn and Noah for the 2025 season, respectively. Category:VileMaster Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Above-average seasons Category:Enso neutral Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons